User talk:Swallows
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Century Smurf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BabySmurf3 (Talk) 05:07, October 16, 2011 Hi this is swallows, ask me any Smurf,ninja turtle( 80's tmnt) question anything at all I can answer it! Swallows, you are just like me! I've seen "Gremilns". It's a great movie. I love the scene where the mother shoves the gremilin into the microwave and turns it on. Have you seen the sequel? BabySmurf3 11:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Today is a wonderful day I am forth on this wiki yippee!!!!!!! i if you are very curious about the episode A new Smurf,a New Adventure so go visit and read it,you can edit if you find an error or more than one error,and don't forget to give a comment,ok? I watched the old Mario movie. It was great! In fact, I was thinking about it today! Toad was good in it. Did you know that Dennis Hopper, Bowser's portrayer, died? Also, the third Gremlins film is fanmade. BabySmurf3 20:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Don is my favourite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, too. Did you know that a CGI TMNT TV show is in the works? And that Pierre Culliford died? BabySmurf3 23:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't Grandpa Smurf, it's Miracle when he isn't a baby. Yeah, that Donny thing is cool. I didn't know exactly how Pierre Culliford died. Sad. TMNT have weird toes, but they are really cool. I couldn't read the Smurfette picture (the "what is dirtier?" one), so could you please tell me what it says? BabySmurf3 12:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Swallows, I am also 14 years old. My favorite Smurf is also Vanity Smurf. Monica Abrego 21:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Monica Images for the characters in the Empath stories series Please DO NOT submit ANY images for the Empath story series characters without my permission. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 01:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC)) yes i do give u permision Vanity Pictures Hey Swallows, I made a picture of Vanity Smurf as the Smurfs leader, and I realized that you liked him, so you can use this pic if you want to, I could make more, but I need requests. (By the way, have you ever considered clicking the signature button instead of putting "-swallows"?) oh ok, and your so kind thanx :) Swallows 00:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 03:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Icon & Location I like the new Princess Adela avatar - I'd recognize that cute girl anywhere, especially since she was mentioned in RDK. Also, I have a best friend up in Calgary, Alberta, Canada! Maybe you know her? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 02:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) YES ,i have finnaly finnshed my 14 days on the wiki, it took me 2 months to complet!!!! Swallows 17:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I wish i could come on this website more but i am really busy, im trying to go for a month on the wikiSwallows 00:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs Uprising) This is the current page name that your article is using. I only deleted the original page because I moved it over here. (Vic George 07:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC)) About ShirtTales HATTERS wiki... Hello Swallows! You know ShirtTales HATTERS wiki? I am going to take over it! If the founder is active, I hope he sell me his wiki to me. Why? You'll guys abandon that thing so is it alright if I delete everything there and put my things there? I am gonna call my wiki: SINGAPORE CUP FANON WIKI! It's a fanon wiki of the Singapore Cup! So I hope you're alright with it. :) Tickly Smurf 12:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC)